Command line interfaces can be run in three different modes: interactive mode, single shot mode, and script mode. Interactive mode allows a user to type in a command, hit <ENTER>, see the result, and type in another command, all while holding open a single connection to the managed system. Single shot mode allows a user to send a single command down in one call to the command line interface framework, allowing the user to add a single executable command to scripts that logs into the system, sends one command, displays the result, and logs off of the system. Script mode allows a user to define a list of commands that will be executed one after another after logging into the system just once, displaying the results of each in turn and stopping if any errors occur. Single shot mode allows users to test whether commands generate the expected result through the use of complex scripts. Script mode is more efficient for executing commands but lacks the ability to determine whether the commands generate the expected results.